


Through the Wall

by killerweasel



Series: Through the Wall [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt holds back because Hermann trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wall

Title: Through the Wall  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 380  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: descriptions of rough, consensual sex  
A/N: This is for [otachistongue](http://otachistongue.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Newt holds back because Hermann trusts him.

 

Newt's tails lash from side to side as he sits hunched on the edge of the bed. Hermann's normally pale skin is covered in bruises, scrapes, and still-oozing cuts. Newt's lips curl back in a silent snarl at the marks he left on Hermann's throat with his teeth. He'd held back as much as he could because Hermann trusts him. He leans forward, inhaling the scents of blood and sex. _Hermann?_

Hermann moans softly, his eyes fluttering open. He tilts his head slightly to give Newt a tiny smile. "I can't believe you broke the wall in the living room." He laughs as the bioluminescence on Newt's cheeks glow bright blue. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to fuck me through it."

 _I could have seriously hurt you._ Newt grabs one of the cold packs he'd taken from the freezer, wraps it in a towel, and sets it on a rather nasty-looking bruise on Hermann's shoulder. He repeats the action with the bite mark on Hermann's neck and handprint on Hermann's ass.

Hissing between his teeth at the sudden cold, Hermann makes himself a bit more comfortable. "But you didn't, darling. You know what my limits are and you have yet to go beyond those. Nothing you did tonight is permanent."

 _I don't understand why you trust me._ Newt jumps off the bed and begins to pace. _Look at me. I'm a monster, not a man._

Hermann reaches out, catching Newt by one of his tails as he passes by. Newt jerks to a halt with a surprised growl. "You've never given me a reason not to, Newt." He tugs Newt closer until the Kaiju climbs back up onto the bed next to him. Hermann brings his lips to Newt's ear and begins to whisper.

Newt's eyes widen in surprise. _Are you sure, Hermann? I can totally do that, if that's what you want._

"We need to change the sheets anyway, might as well have a bit more fun first." He gives Newt a wicked look. "Just don't break the bed again, Newt. We've already had to replace it twice."

 _Yeah, yeah. Maybe we just need to buy stronger beds._ He flicks his tongue across Hermann's lips. _You get the lube and I'll grab the pillows._


End file.
